


Little Yellow Notebook

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Poetry, Potentially Pretentious Writing, Pretentious, Sad, Self-Discovery, Writing, back at it again with more shitty poetry, i guess?, like its a poem about writing, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: this is a poem to my little yellow notebookwhom i have poured my heart intowhose pages have born the bruntof my rageof my sadnessmy pain and my hurtbut also my happiness





	Little Yellow Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE A THING FOR MY ENGLISH CLASS AND I REALLY LIKE IT ACTUALLY SO HERE IT IS
> 
> if you're here because you've read my hamilton stuff, this Might tie into the After Every Sunday 'verse? who knows.

this is a poem to my little yellow notebook

whom i have poured my heart into

whose pages have born the brunt

of my rage

of my sadness

my pain and my hurt

but also my happiness

i have spilled so many tears

through the ink on your skin and then smeared the words

your covers hold my soul between them

because when i have nothing else

i have the comfort of you reflecting myself back at me

and because i thought you knew

you were my final shelter from the storm and the roots that ground me

your pages are left worn and torn at the edges

but now i see the truth in your words

that i have built my own comfort

my own solace

my own safety

through words on paper

because i think i need more than that

more than my own thoughts and words

especially when the shadows creep in

and you prove me wrong

so i write this for the same reason i always write

for proof

for comfort

for evidence of my own worth and abilities

for you

the vessel of my thoughts

my little yellow notebook

age 2

**Author's Note:**

> w o w look at This Nonsense
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
